The Infirmary
by yuuki marie
Summary: After Rin saves Bon from being attacked by the demon frog, he goes to apologise but that's not all that happens. BOYXBOY don't like then why are you searching under these conditions. Rin's tail is non existent, also first lemon, please read... and review


Had a random moment. If your reading my Ouran high school host club fan fic Why me? It's on hold due to a nasty writers block. I may be discontinuing the story overall.

RINS TAIL IS NON EXISTANT IN THIS, because it would get in the way…

After rin saves bon from the demon frog, bon goes to visit rin in the infirmary. BOYXBOY, yaoi, lemon, whatever you want to call it, I do not own blue exorcist, theres just sooooooooo many opportunities for a yaoi fan to not go wild on *hehehe* please be honest in reviewing me :P enjoy….

Rin lay on the infirmary's bed bandages wrapped around his chest. 'Jeez what was he thinking, getting close to a demon like that, idiot' he thought to himself falling asleep.

Bon had been pacing outside the infirmaries door for a good a good 20 minutes, he was worried about the dark haired exorcist, Rin had claimed to be fine after he'd been bitten but had collapsed clutching his chest soon after, his shirt was stained with blood and Yukio that had been on watch had run him to the infirmary in a panic. A little later Yukio had gone back to his class telling them his brother was fine and it was nothing to worry about. Although, Bon couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt, asking himself the same question _'why did he jump in the way anyway? He could've just let it take me…'_ what was he thinking anyway trying to prove a point like that, now he'd gotten a _friend_ hurt, yes he did consider the loud-mouthed lazy exquire a friend although the thought of him hurt in any way caused an uncomfortable ache in his chest.

'Right Ryuji suck it up and just go in there', taking a deep breath he slowly opened the door and stepped inside.

The room was fairly large dimly lit by a few lamps in the room, the curtains were drawn around Rin's bed, pulling them apart slightly to see Rin lay peacefully on the medical bed, just rising and falling gently, bandages slightly askew and practically off, probably due to fidgeting in his sleep, blanket pooled around his waist revealing the waistline of his black boxers. As Bon got closer to the young teen he looked at Rin's sleeping face, compared to his usual loud self, this form was quiet, at peace almost… _cute?_ Bon shook his head at that thought, ignoring the possible blush on his cheeks. He pulled up a chair and sat beside Rin just watching him sleep. That was until he started to stir.

"Don't… don't go…" Rin panted as his face scrunched up. Bon raised an eyebrow but did nothing to awaken the sleeping form. "NO! Don't hurt…" Rin cried out. Bon couldn't help but start to feel _jealous?_ At who ever Rin was dreaming about, did he have someone special like that? Someone he… _loved?_

Bon's chest constricted, as if someone had just tightened a belt around it. Why did he care? Did he… did he love him?

"R-ryuji… please don't go" Rin whimpered, Bon's head up so fast it should've come right off of his shoulders, the name rolled off of Rin's tongue like something precious. 'Its probably someone from back home' he thought to himself, the pain in his chest grew, he gripped his hands together in his lap and lowered his head. His eyes started to sting, was he really going to cry?

"Bon… Ikanaide…" he cried out softly. (Don't go)

Bon's heart could have stopped then and there and he wouldn't have realized, he's dreaming about him? Bon raised a shaky hand and slowly placed it in Rin's hair, caressing it softly, gently running a hand through the soft midnight locks.

"Aaah" Rin quietly panted out.

He felt blood rush to two places. Such an innocent sound, no… he couldn't resist him any fucking longer. Ryuuji raised himself off of his chair and leaned his body over the smaller teen, the hand in his hair tightened slightly as he slowly came down to kiss his crushes soft looking lips.

Rin's pov

I'm dreaming about him again, only the same scene is playing over and over again in my head, what if… that demon had got him; ripped him to pieces. When I heard it roar, my heart sank; mind went blank and feet moved on their own I would rather it only slightly injure me than take him. It's getting ridiculous really the moment I saw the rebellious looking exquire I think it turned me gay on the spot. I started seeing him everywhere after that, in my dreams, in my daydreams, hell he's in my classes. His blonde streak and his sexy piercings, I try not to look at him but he's so damn sexy I can't take it.

I would give myself up to the Vatican just to feel those hands over my skin, touching me, to feel his shallow breaths on my body, his naked body against mine, I wonder what he tastes like? What his full lips would feel like against mine, soft… moist… wet…

Normal pov

Rin's hands unconsciously found their way into Bon's chestnut spikes, twisting and twirling strands of brown hair, pulling Bon's head in further, deepening their kiss. Whether Rin was awake or not, he didn't know and quite frankly, he didn't care. Rin was waking up as the kiss was deepening, his blurry eyes clearing up. Wide bright blue eyes staring into Bon's half lidded brown eyes he tore his head away from his own using the hands he had planted in Bon's hair.

"B-bon?" Rin stuttered out surprised as hell for a number of reasons.

He woke up to be caught in a lip lock with his crush.

Why was Bon kissing him in the first place?

Why the hell did he stop it?

"R-rin, I-I'm sorry" Bon said in a hurry, he de tangled himself from Rin and practically ran for the door.

One thought ran through Rin's head.

'He's leaving… He's leaving'

Rin's body kicked him into overdrive, as he launched himself off of the bed bandages falling to the floor. Catching Bon's wrist just before he reached the door, jerking him around backwards and into the infirmary room door, with one arm pinned Bon had no idea what to do.

"Don't go, please… the kiss… I-I liked it" Rin whispered keeping his head down to hide the pink stain on his cheeks. Bon snapping out of his daze brought his free hand to Rin's hot cheek, tips of his fingers playing with his hair, forcing Rin's head to come up to look at him he felt his cheeks flush, it was one of the sexiest sights he'd ever seen, he had a good couple of inches of height over the smaller male making him able to see all of Rin's dazed features, lips soft, pink and moist from where he'd just licked them, half lidded cyan eyes clouding over with lust, cheeks a burning red from embassasment.

Bon lowered his head to meet his lover's lips. The kiss was soft, slightly clumsy on Rin's behalf having never kissed anyone before; Bon tightened his hold on Rin's hair and wrapped his free arm around Rin's waist causing him to gasp allowing Bon to slide his thick tongue inside Rin's inviting mouth. Rin moaned loudly at the contact of the slick muscle against his own, slowly coaxing it to challenge his.

This side of them, different from their usual personas, its soft, loving, calm. A side of each other for their eyes-only.

Bon slowly started leading Rin back towards the bed, no questions asked, they _both needed_ this, _wanted this_ together, it just felt _right_. Rin lay underneath his lover, eyes closed panting from their previous kiss, Bon going down to capture his lover in another breath taking kiss. Rin wrapped his arms around Bon's neck bringing the rebellious teen closer as he felt a wanted tongue invade his mouth, he was on cloud nine, Rin raised a leg in between Bon's rubbing his thigh against the elder's crotch, Rin broke the kiss and brought his lips to Bon's ear.

"Ryuji", Rin whimpered in his ear softy curling his tongue against his ear wrapping it around a ringed piercing in Bon's ear, heart pounding in his ears at his given name, whatever illusions of control the elder teen had left, had just been shattered, "Rin" Bon whispered softly.

"Yeah?"

"Only _you_ can call me Ryuji, when were alone okay"

Rin smiled and nodded. Bon moved his hands to Rin's bare chest and his lips to his soft neck nibbling at the flesh softly. Rin shuddered against his touch; he dropped his leg so that Bon could fully rest his larger body over his, Rin, grinding his hips upwards groaning in ecstasy as he felt teeth break into the sensitive skin of his neck almost drawing blood, Rin then realized, Bon was wearing to much clothing. Demon strength coming in handy as he tore (a/n: literally ripped and shredded the thing) Bon's shirt to pieces revealing a nicely built chest and now working off his trousers while Bon was working on his underwear, soon both completely naked.

Movements becoming more frantic, desperate to touch the other body everywhere, tongues and erections clashing, thin layers of sweat forming as Rin's nails raked across _his_ Ryuji's back causing an animalistic growl from him, a mutual thought passed through the teens minds, _'I want him now'._ Rin placed his hands on Ryuji's chest pushing him up so he was straddling him; erection in plain sight to both teens, Rin licked his lips before he slowly lowered them down to capture the leaking tip. Ryuji gasped as Rin's naturally talented tongue curled around his tip before he took the entire 8 inches down his throat. Ryuji released a pleasurable cry as Rin began to bob his head up and down his painfully hard shaft, tongue swirling as he went, Ryuji felt pressure beginning to build low in his groin as his balls tightened further, Rin's talented mouth wrapped around his desire was almost too much, not wanting to release just yet he tore Rin off of his shaft leaving a thin trail of saliva between Rin and his erection he pushed him back down on the bed lightly gripping one of his thighs and gripping his sweet ass lightly, he wrapped Rin's leg around his waist with the tip of his erection poking around Rin's entrance. "Rin, please… I want you now so badly"; he said lowly, eyes clouded with love and lust.

"Rin, I should prepare you ya'know", he whispered softly to his uke.

Rin shook his head furiously in disagreement, "I can take it just please…" Ryuji nodded. Rin relaxed his body, resting a hand on Ryuji's arm lightly, Ryuji leaned down to capture Rin in a soft kiss, though as he leaned forward the tip of his erection pushed into Rin's tight hole slowly. By the time he'd reached his lovers sweet lips he was more than half way into the tight hole, restraint attempting to fade away as he pushed in slowly, he felt Rin's mouth form a frown of discomfort and pain, whimpering loudly against his lips Ryuji pushed himself all the way in, filling Rin's smaller body to the core. After a few moments Rin wiggled his hips getting uncomfortable of the feeling of being full.

"Move." He whimpered

Ryuji did not need to be told twice, he pulled himself half way out before slowly pushing back in filling his lover once more, setting a slow rhythm at first, the sweet moans that Rin was making as he did so was making it harder and harder for him not to animalistically pound him into the mattress. This time he decided to pull almost all the way out and start moving at a quicker pace, thrusting his erection back inside the tight heat Rin arched his back off the mattress and moaned, almost screamed in pleasure at the bundle of nerves his lovers cock had just hit. "Again, harder Ryuji please FUCK!" Rin screamed now unable to form a coherent sentence because Ryuji had quite literally fucked all rationality and sense away, Ryuji happily complied, giving into his dark temptation and began thrusting harder and faster than he though was capable.

Skin slapping against skin, moans and screams of pleasure rebounding off of the walls, the infirmary room rapidly raising in temperature causing the teen bodies to sweat even more, Ryuji noticed Rin's forgotten erection and wrapped his free hand around it, pumping it at the same speed he was thrusting. He could feel pressure building fast in his gut knowing his release was soon and by Rin's incoherent babbling he was close too. Pumping Rin faster, he screamed Ryuji's name as ropes of thick opaque liquid fell onto both chests, seeing Rin's flushed and exhausted face plus the fact he had tight walls clamp down on his cock tighter than before pushed him over the edge as well, climaxing practically screaming Rin's name as well.

They lay there for a while, breathing becoming synchronized, Ryuji now lay with Rin wrapped in his arms dozing gently, "I love you Okamura" he whispered in his lovers ear before dozing off to sleep.

The next day in class…

"Okamura kun!" the teacher shouted shaking Rin out of his dream, he heard a mumbling in the back ground, "Dam does he ever pay attention? Useless bastard", he'd know that sexy voice anywhere, they decided they'd keep their relationship a secret for now, instead of coming back with a smartass reply like usual, he decided to throw a hidden jab at his boyfriend, turning in his chair staring straight into those captivating chocolate eyes he said softly, "Love you too, Bon" winking as he turned around. Bon's brain blew a fuse, blushing furiously his heart swelled in his chest. He was going to have to have 'words' with his boyfriend later, for making him blush like that.

First lemon, reviews would be MUCH appreciated thank you hope you liked it :D…. I may do a sequel type thing for this….


End file.
